A look from you and i would fall from Grace
by 50-johns-of-sherlock
Summary: (season 5)Lets say that Angels can detect other angels by "sniffing" their Grace, like a scent... so what happens when Cas and Gabriel find Lucifers Grace?


Dean was walking nervously up and down in the small motel room, while Sam was doing some research on demon sightings. He sighed, looking at his brother, who was obviously overreacting.

"Come on, Dean! They are safe. You know Cas, he is not going to leave his guard down!"

Castiel and Gabriel had left an hour ago, after saying that they had a lead on Lucifer's hiding spot. After a long conversation about not going into the sharks teeth, being careful, and taking Balthazar for back up, the left. But they were taking too long. Sam was also worried about Gabriel, but he knew that it wouldnt do him any good just sitting and worrying. Dean was different. The most sad thought had crossed his mind by now, that Cas, his beloved angel was killed, or unconsious in an alley and so on. Dean started biting his fingernails. His little brother has had enough of this

"OK, you need to stop wor-"

Sam did not finish his sentence, sseeing Castiel appearing in front of them, obviously rushed to his side, putting his hand on the angels back, who was on his knees coughing. Dean took Castiel in his arms and saw his broken nose and black eye, he even estimated that he had some broken ribs. Sam run to the kitchen to get the first aid kit and when he came back he realised in horror that "his" angel had not returned that terrifying investigation. He kneeled in front of wounded Castiel, his eyes demanding for the truth

"Cas, where is Gabriel?" his voice was shaking

"Sam,i...i'm sorry. i tried..." Catiels despair was noticeable.

"Cas, just tell me what the fuck happend." Sam said with tears in his eyes, ready to fall at any time hearing the worst.

"We were ambushed. Lucifer made his Grace visible to us on purpose. He was allone and waiting for our arrival. And we fell right into his trap... Gabriel and i foughtas hard as we could, but i was the only one able to escape. He..Lucifer has him."

The first tear ran across Sams cheek, as he felt fear and pain, for his beloved. He knew Gabriel would not tell Lucifer their wherabouts, but that's what he feared the most. lucifer would torture Gabriel just for the fun of it, and Sam didnt even want to think about it. And it hit him, the sudden realisation.

"He wont kill him." he said quietly. Both his brother and Castiel looking at him as the also realised what was on his mind. Sam was sure Lucifer would not kill Gabriel, Lucifer could make Sam say yes, that precious "yes". But noone knew what he would do to the archangel in the mintime.

"Don't you even think about it, Sammy." said Dean as he put Castiel sitting on the bed and stood next to his little brother. "I won't let you, damn it!" his voice cracked as he feared for what Sam was thinking.

"Dean, just SHUT UP! Because you know that if Cas was held captive you would already be running to Lucifer!" Sam started screaming, his face full of rage, trying to hide the fear.

Dean could only imagine Sam's pain, and he knew that he would not be able to stop him no matter what. "Okay, sammy we'll go" he said comforting his brother, putting his hand on Sams shoulder. "But we are gonna plan it right, alright?" Sam noded with some fade hope in his eyes.

As they organised, Castile summoned balthazar, Dean and Sam gathered the most powerful weapons they could find. They both knew that none of those would actually hurt Lucifer, but it would slow down his vessel. After an hour and a half, the Impala was already running East, towards the Sun as it rose. The company was silent, Dean did not even bother turning on the radio, Sam was lost in his own thoughts, trying not to think of the worst case scenario. Castiel had fully recovered from his injuries, thanks to Balthazar, who was a little excited, actually, about his very first ride in a car. Of course he was worried about his bestie, but Balthazar knew, that lttle bastard wouldn't die that easily.

They met their destination when the sun was already high enough in the sky in order not to bother Dean in driving. The whole gang got out of the black Impala, the human brothers getting theirs machine guns ready as the angels got out their blades. They were standing in front of a warehouse in the countryside,it looked old and abandoned. The best place for te Devil to do his buisness. Without saying another word, they walked towards the entries just as they had planed. Sam and Balthazar from the front and Dean with Cas from the backSam heart was pounding so hard he thought they would be noticed. He feared what might lie behind that door. For a moment he he found himself unable to move, his whole body resisting to walk to what seemedto be the end of him. After a minute that seemed like a century, Balthazar leaned forward and openedthe door.

The first thing they both noticed was the emptyness of the building,with no furniture or any sign of atempt of decoration. The only thing consuming any space at all was the most terrifying sight Sam has ever seen. Gabriel hanging from the ceiling of the empty building with metal chainstied around and through his wings, all three pairs of them, spilling some blood on the ground. The rest of his body just hanging there unconsious, wounded, hurt, bleeding in some areas, cold and distant. Once Sam saw him, he started running without even giving it a first thought, he ran to his archangel. In less than thirty seconds Sam was standing in front of Gabriel, his feet not touching the ground, Gabriel was for the first time as high as Sam . Sam stood there looking at the cellestial being, fearing Gabriel was already dead, when he just reached out his hand caressing Gabriels cheek and at that second his heart started started beating again after a whole night being dead.

That was because at that touch Gabriel woke and moved his head a little but jsut enough to give signs of life. Sam immediately put his armsaround Gabriels neck, hugging him tightly. In an exhausted tone Gabriel told Sam: "Careful, kiddo, one tortured archangel right here...?" Even after all this Gabriel had not lost his humour and sass. Sam was happy to even hear his voice, he thought letting go of his beloved. He then saw the bad condition of his wings and looked at Balthazar, who was standing a few meters behind, leaving the couple some reunion time.

Balthazar nodded as he understood Sams request, and in a fluffing noise he vanished relleasing Gabriel letting thearchangel fall into the humans arms. Gabriel screamed in pain, as it was expected after being through a night of torture from Lucifer; even an archangel would crack. After handling Gabriel carefully in his arms, Sam heared Dean and Castiel approaching them, and as Castiel felt his older brother alive he sighed in relief. "All the exits are clear, and there is no sign of an angel or a demon within a two mile radius" said Dean in a formal voice, but everyone who knew him could tell that Dean was overwhelmed with happiness seeing the trickster-who-killed-him-multiple-times-but-is-currently-fucking-his-little-brother. Everything seemed to be back inorder, so the company agreed to leave before waiting any longer for Lucifer to appear. So they all started walking towards the main exit where the car was parked, Balthazar walking in front, Sam with Gabriel in his arms, and lastly Castiel with Dean watching the back. And for a small, little second Sam thought to himself that maybe it could be that easy, maybe Lucifer had left his guard down. Once they had walked halfway to the door Balthazar and Castiel stopped walking,alarmed, looking at each other.

"He's here." said Castiel in a cold voice, filled with sheer terror.

"How far?!" demanded Dean his voice indicating fear for what is to come.

"Guys! You would leave without saying "hello" to the host?"said a familiar voice, and everyone knew once they heard him, that Lucifer was in the warehouse, standing a few meters away from them. "And you were ready to also take my guest... Tsk, tsk,tsk this is not an appropriate behaviour for visitors." Gabriel clened on the word "guest", he didn't want to stay at this place for more than a minute. He looked at Sams face looking for security and confidence, but Sam didnt need to meet his eyes for that. It was written all over the humans face that anyone who wanted to harm Gabriel would need to walk over Sams dead body first. Everyone remained silent for a couple of seconds until Balthazar moved past sam, Gabriel and Dean, taking out his angel blade and just said "Go" Castiel seeing his conrad facing Lucifer, he also took astep in front, not wanting to leave his best friend alone to find possible defeat and death. But Balthazar turned to look at him and talk a few words in Enochian, that the humans were not able to understand.

"These petty beings need you more." Castiel turned to face Dean and the others and he noded towards the exit. In a split of a second, when the rest of the company had their back, Lucifer spited

"Oh, you are not going anywhere!" Balthazar in a desperate attempt to stop him, run forward with his blade lusting for flesh and stabbed Lucifer. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel all stunned waited for a respondance, anything. In a matter of seconds Balthazar kneeled and eventuallly fell, lying to the cold ground of the warehouse with an open wound right on top of his chest, in the size of a fist. As he fell the guys saw that Balthazar had lost his chance and Lucifer toook the advantage on his side to pearse through his heart.

His hands dripping on Balthazars blood and his face so bright with bliss. Castiel screamed in agony and atemped to run, but Dean got him just in time, his one hand holding Castiel tight to ensure his safety his other hand taking out a bazouka and shooting Lucifer in the heard. They all knew it wasnt a critical shot, but it gave them some time to get out of the warehouse. Sam holding Gabriel in his arms, actually running to the Impala, and Dean pulling Castiel with all his strength. At that time noone noticed it but it was quite impressive for a human to be able to restrain Celestial being's strength. And if one considers the state of Castiel, how filled with fury, anger and despair he was. Even though he knew that facing Lucifer would mean his end, Catiel did not care, he just wanted to avenge his conrads death. But Dean was determed not to lose another man in this operation. He would not let Castiel throw his life away in a moment of anger. Dean would not let lucifer or any other demonic son of a bitch take away his loved one. As they reached the impala, Sam put Gabriel in the back seat and forced Castiel in the front one, in order to help Dean start the engine. Once Sam secured Castiel in the front seat he sat in the back with Gabriel. The poor archangel fell asleep the second he touched the leather of the conforting seat. Gabriel let his guard down after a long period of time beacause he felt secure and safe in the old Impala with his lover and friends. On the other hand, Sam felt perfectly calm, even though he grieved for Balthazars death and swore to avenge him but he could finaly feel at ease, holding Gabriel safe and sound in his arms.

Everything else did not matter to him right now. Castiel told them that an area filled with humans would keep them hard to find for Lucifer. So the gang decided to go to New York city, it being closer to Washington DC. and after a long day on the road, they reached a cheap hotel in the red light district, where the two couples rested for the night. Gabriels external wounds were almost heald but he was still unable to walk on his own or fly. After a few weeks, with Gabriel fully healed and Castiel done mourning, they continued their buisness...

Saving people...

Hunting things...


End file.
